University of Zurich
The University of Zurich The University of Zurich is a college located in Zurich, it is trying to usher in a new era of knowledge and enlightenment over Switzerland. Occupations These are the occupations of the staff for the university, the Principals are in charge of the whole University, the other occupations are tied with each other for authority. *Principal - Lord Alexander Kroshbon *Vice Principal - Blau Wolf XIV Teachers *Language Arts Professor (Elective) - *History Professor - *Science Professor - *Physical Education Coach - *Crafting Professor - *Worksmith Professor (Elective) - *Geology Professor - *Geography Professor - *Architecture Professor (Elective) - Descriptions *Language Arts (Teaches how to use Commands) *History (Teaches History of Switzerland) *Science (Teaches Gravity, Fire Spread, and other rules) *P.E. Coach (Teaches about Mobs, Survival, and Movement) *Crafting (Teaches about Crafting objects) *Worksmith (Teaches how to make tools, weapons, armor, etc.) *Geology (Teaches about blocks) *Geography (Teaches about Biomes and their contents) *Architecture Professor (Teaches about Home Construction) Rules Here are the Rules for the Staff and Students: Staff Rules *No abusing Students *No vandalizing University Property *No swearing *No abusing other Staff or Principals *No absences or tardiness, unless given notice ahead of time, or called to an emergency *( More to be added ) Student Rules *No abusing Classmates *No vandalizing University Property *No swearing *No abusing Teachers or Principals *No cheating *( More to be added ) Negative Record Sometimes students, or staff members abuse the University or its rules. This is a Negative Record, this records all data of negative events. Here is a table of the punishments for negativity: Record of Negativity Staff *Blau Wolf XIV - None *Alexander Nigel - None Students Watch List Sometimes when some people try to join they are given ' Blue ' as a status and are on our watch list. If you are on the Watch List, we will give 0% of Tolerance, and we will only give you one warning. Members on the Watch List: *None Students * Degree Information If you wish to be a citizen of Switzerland and work for us, you need to pass a Degree. There are three Semesters you will have to take to pass a degree. Each Class is a day-long, and only happens on week-days. Each Class will require you to visit a certain amount of times. *'Note: Electives are optional classes, however 2/3 electives must be taken to pass. ' *'Note: Each Class consists of 10 courses, excluding Elective Classes which only consist of 9.' Trimester 1 *Language Arts (Elective) - 3 *History - 3 *Science - 4 *Physical Education - 4 *Crafting - 3 *Worksmith (Elective) - 3 *Geology - 3 *Geography - 3 *Architecture (Elective) - 3 Trimester 2 *Language Arts (Elective) - 3 *History - 4 *Science - 3 *Physical Education - 3 *Crafting - 4 *Worksmith (Elective) - 3 *Geology - 3 *Geography - 3 *Architecture (Elective) - 3 Trimester 3 *Language Arts (Elective) - 3 *History - 3 *Science - 3 *Physical Education - 3 *Crafting - 3 *Worksmith (Elective) - 3 *Geology - 4 *Geography - 4 *Architecture (Elective) - 3 Semester 4 Please note that Teachers should recommend students to take an extra Semester to pass off a Class. Students will be in Semester 4 Classes until they pass. Tuition Tuitions must be paid in order to attend school. Each semester has it's own costs, here is a list of them. *Trimester 1 - £5,000 *Trimester 2 - £10,000 *Trimester 3 - £20,000 Graduated Students This is a list of Graduated Students for reference. * Category:Swiss Trading Co.